In general, a sewing machine has configuration, in which a rotating wheel is rotated by a hand or a foot or electric force so as to move a thread take up lever, a needle bar, a feed dog and a shuttle race, thereby enabling sewing. Such a sewing machine includes a sewing machine part for performing sewing work by the features and functions of an upper thread adjuster, a thread take up lever, a presser foot, a pressure adjuster, a feed dog, a shuttle race, a feed dog adjuster, a reverse movement adjuster, a lower thread adjuster, a lower thread adjustment screw, a bobbin winder and the like, a sewing machine table, an external thread support and the like. Therefore, the sewing machine has a disadvantage in use since the sewing machine in the above configuration is inconvenient to carry around. Further, the above sewing machine has a limitation in use since the sewing machine has to be placed on a sewing machine table in order to perform sewing work. Therefore, the sewing machine cannot be used for immediately sewing clothing when the clothing is damaged during outdoor activities. Further, even when using the sewing machine at home, the sewing machine cannot be conveniently moved from a room to another room for as desired by the user.